Someone to Love Me
by Sea Queen
Summary: On the walk home Yuugi gets beat up by some school bullies and Yami heals him. Pairings: Yami×Yuugi, Seto×Jounouchi One Shot


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the Columbia/Tri-Star stuff.

Sum: On the walk home Yuugi gets beat up by some school bullies and Yami heals him. Pairings: Yami×Yuugi, Seto×Jounouchi One Shot

A/N: Hello peoples! This is my first YGO fanfic so please be nice and don't flame. I'm trying my best here and I would really appreciate it if you dropped me a review! Constructive criticism is welcome, but no flames please.

Warnings: male/male pairing and slight angst

oooooooSomeone to Love Meooooooo

DRRRIIIIIIIINNG!

A 16 year old boy sighed as the school bell rang. This was the moment he had been waiting for the whole day. He quickly packed his things into his bag and was ready to exit the classroom when he noticed another boy, who had yet to move from his seat.

Walking over to the boy, Jounouchi lightly tapped him on the shoulder. No response. He repeated the action, but harder this time. Still nothing.

"Helloo, anyone home?" Jou waved his hand in front of the boy to get him to notice something.

At last Jou received a response; the sitting boy's amethyst eyes blinked and turned to his friend's face instead of staring into the nothingness at the front of the class.

"Gomen Jou-kun, what did you say?" Yuugi blinked innocently up at his friend.

"The bell rang a few minutes ago and you should head home." Jounouchi replied, worried for his friend's state of mind. "Everyone else left already."

Yuugi looked around the classroom to find it empty. A slight blush covered his pale cheeks and he turned back to face Jounouchi. "Sorry, I guess I just spaced out for a sec. The teacher's lecture was a bit boring." He gave a fake laugh, but Jou bought the story and laughed out loud.

"Yeah, you're right; it was boring. But no time for that now, the Christmas break just started! You should start going home before jii-san and Yami start worrying."

Yuugi stood up and stretched. "You're right, Jounouchi, I really should go." Yuugi seemed to hesitate for a second. "Do you want to walk together? Are you going home?"

Jou shook his head and he waited for Yuugi to collect all of his things. "Iie, I'm going over to Seto's and we're going somewhere warm for the whole winter break."

The shorter boy put on a forced smile, "That sounds great, Jou! Did Seto-kun tell you where he's taking you?"

Jounouchi shook his head again as the two friends left the classroom and headed for their lockers. "He wouldn't tell me no matter what. He says it's a secret and he'll tell me only when we're there."

"Wow that sounds really great, Jou. You're really lucky to have a boyfriend like Seto-kun."

Jou got a faraway look in his eyes and he stared off into space, ignoring his locker. "Yeah, he's really great."

Yuugi turned away from his best friend to hide the hurt look in his eyes. He really wished that he would have a nice boyfriend like Seto. Someone who would care about him and hold him when he was cold or lonely, someone strong and protective, someone like Yami.

Yuugi was brought out of his musings by a slightly annoyed voice. "What took you so long, Puppy?"

Yuugi turned around and saw the president of Kaiba Corp kissing his boyfriend.

"Sorry Seto, Yuugi just sorta zoned out and I waited for him after class."

Seto kissed Jounouchi again with a soft smile. "That's just like you, Jou; always looking out for others and making sure that no one is left behind." He gently stroked Jou's check and kissed him again. Once more Yuugi had to turn away from the couple with hurt in his normally soft and kind amethyst eyes.

"Hey Seto, can we give Yuug a lift? Since I'm not going home we can't walk together and I don't want him to be lonely…"

Yuugi's heart soared. Maybe this time he could get away without being touched. But as fate would have it, Seto got a sad look on his face as he turned to look at his shortest friend.

"Gomen Yuugi, but Jou and I really have to go. I came here because we're running late and we really have to go. I'm sorry we can't give you a ride home."

Yuugi plastered yet another fake smile on his face and pretended that it was no problem. "That's fine, Seto-kun. I was actually looking forward to the walk; I love the cold and snow. Besides there's a really nice snowfall outside— huge flakes and they're coming down softly."

Seto just nodded. He really didn't want Yuugi walking home, but he couldn't do anything about it now; there really was no time left to spare. "Sorry Yuugi, but we really have to get going. I hate leaving you like this, but I can't really do much else."

"I told you that it's ok; I really don't mind the walk." Yuugi still had the fake smile on his face while he was mentally screaming at Seto to make time and drive him home. He didn't want to walk home alone. They would come again and beat him to a pulp. They always did.

So far Yuugi had hidden the bruises and cuts, but he didn't know how long he could keep up the act; they were hurting him too much.

"We'll see you in three weeks, Yuug! Have a nice break!" Jou shouted as he and Seto walked away.

"Bye, have fun and send me a postcard!"

Jou winked while Seto gave a small wave.

Once he was alone, Yuugi turned to face the dreaded doors of Domino High. He took a deep breath and started his long and painful walk home.

ooo

Yuugi gave a sigh of relief as he saw his jii-chan's game shop down the road. Yuugi had lingered inside the school for so long that the bullies had given up on him. Yuugi silently thanked Ra for the small break in his beatings.

Eagerly, he started walking towards the game shop only to be pulled into a narrow alleyway between two apartments.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to show up."

"It's the little shrimp—our favourite punching bag!"

Yuugi froze in shock as the bullies continued taunting him and calling him names. No, this couldn't be happening; they always beat him _inside_ the school grounds. This was not happening, not now, not when he was so close to getting out of it today.

"Well," The leader, Koichi, said shoving Yuugi backwards. "Why were you late little punching bag? Our fists missed you."

The rest of the gang snickered at their leader's joke even if it wasn't a good one.

"Well, aren't you gonna answer me?"

Yuugi decided that he wouldn't play their game this time around. He had had enough of playing with them; this time he would play his own game: the silence game. He had grown good at this game over the years he spent alone and friendless.

Koichi didn't take Yuugi's silence very well and punched him in the face. "Answer me, short-boy! What took you so long?"

Unconsciously Yuugi put his hand on his burning cheek, but he remained silent. Koichi had never punched him in the face before because it would cause people to ask questions and Koichi didn't want anyone knowing that he had hit the shrimp. He had told Yuugi not to tell anyone about the beatings or his friends would get hurt. Yuugi, being the kind and caring person he was, didn't want them getting hurt and took all the pain upon himself.

"Two can play that game, midget."

Yuugi cringed inwardly, he could handle people calling him short, but 'midget' was stepping over the line.

"Aren't you even gonna beg? Aren't you ganna ask us not to hit you?" Another of the bullies mocked.

Yuugi remained silent, deciding to win his own game of silence.

With nothing more to say, the school bullies started their assault on Yuugi's body.

Koichi kicked Yuugi hard on the shin, which caused Yuugi to fall to the ground. This gave the rest of the gang easy access to Yuugi's chest and back.

Yuugi could feel the pointed shoes of his assaulters hitting his back, but he refused to cry out. He would remain silent as long as he possibly could; he wouldn't break. He'd have to be strong in order to get the bullies to stop (or then he had to grow an extra foot).

The first of the two options sounded more probable.

"Aren't you even gonna cry little shrimp? Aren't you gonna beg for mommy to come and save you?"

"Hey Hideki, you're forgetting that the shrimps an orphan. He _has_ no parents."

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot. You live with your even shorter jii-chan, don't you? The pathetic little midget, who was once something, but lost it all due to his old age."

"Heh, yeah and he's probably ready to drop dead any day now. Hahaha!"

That was the last straw; Yuugi could handle being picked on, but he refused to listen to others making fun of his friends and family. He abandoned his silence game and made up a new one: hurt them as much as possible.

With a cry of fury Yuugi pounced on Koichi and hit him square in the face. The rest of the gang went silent at once. The whole scene stood still with Yuugi panting in fury, hate burning in his soft purple eyes. Koichi was on the ground, having been surprised by Yuugi's bold move, with his hand on his throbbing cheek. The rest of Koichi's group stood still in stunned silence, awaiting the orders from their leader.

Koichi was the first to recover from Yuugi's sudden assault. "What are you standing there for? Hurt him! And this time, don't go easy on him." His voice was low and deadly. Then he added, "I'll give you five minutes and then he's mine."

Snapping out of their daze, Koichi's gang jumped Yuugi and started beating him. Yuugi was throwing a few pathetic punches of his own, but he was no match for the four thugs.

Soon Yuugi's back and stomach were numb from the pain and his head was throbbing. He had cuts and his nose was bleeding heavily, though he didn't think it was broken.

Overall, Yuugi was in horrible shape.

All too soon the five minutes were up and Yuugi knew that he was in for a beating of a lifetime.

ooo

Yami was in the kitchen preparing dinner, waiting for Yuugi to come home.

'He's probably at a friend's house.' Yami thought glancing at the clock on the far wall. 'I bet he told jii-chan who forgot to tell me before he left to sort out that mishap at the supplier's office.'

Yami's musings were interrupted by a thud on the front door. He wiped his hands on a towel and went to open the door.

'I wonder who that is…' He thought. 'Yuugi wouldn't knock and I'm not expecting any visitors at this time.'

He reached the door and opened it to find his aibou, beat up and bloody. Yami froze in shock at seeing his hikari obviously very injured. He was brought out of his shock as Yuugi's tired eyes closed and he fell forward in a dead faint.

Yami caught his small light before he hit the ground and quickly took Yuugi to his room on the second floor.

Upon his arrival, Yami gently laid Yuugi on the bed and rushed to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. Immediately he started treating to Yuugi's wounds thankful that jii-chan had taught him how when he gained his own body and lost his magic.

He noticed that Yuugi was shaking in fright and moaning in his sleep. Yami tried to gently wake his aibou, but Yuugi wouldn't respond.

Deciding that there was nothing he could do about Yuugi's dream, he continued healing his light, hoping that Yuugi would wake up soon. All the while he wondered who had beat Yuugi up like this. Yami wasn't stupid; he knew that someone had hit his precious aibou and he wanted to know who.

_oooDream Flashbackooo_

_Koichi got down to Yuugi's eye level looking murderous._

"_I'll teach you to respect your elders, shrimp. I'll teach you what happens when you hit one of your elders." Koichi stood up and ordered two of his guys to pick Yuugi up._

_The two obeyed without question._

"_This is for your stupidity earlier." Koichi said punching Yuugi in the same spot he had punched Koichi, but harder._

_Yuugi's head snapped back with a crack, but he didn't care anymore. He was too beat and tired to care; all he wanted was to go home and never get up from his bed again._

_Koichi slapped Yuugi and kicked him in the stomach. Yuugi would've fallen down if it weren't for the two guys holding him up. He didn't even have the strength to fight back anymore._

_Yuugi had lost at his own game._

_Yuugi let Koichi beat him as much as he wanted. He didn't care; he had lost and they all knew it._

_The small light vaguely heard Koichi order his guys to release Yuugi and they did. Yuugi fell to the ground unceremoniously and let Koichi kick him until he threw up what he had eaten at school._

"_You're pathetic, you know that?" Koichi asked, enjoying seeing Yuugi laying on the hard cold ground, beat. "You're just pathetic and you deserved everything you got. Got that, shrimp?"_

_Yuugi could barely hear Koichi talking to him, but he didn't care what Koichi was saying. All he cared about was going home and lying in his warm bed, never getting up again._

_Koichi said something inaudible to his gang and with a last kick in the head they left._

_Yuugi's head swam from the last kick and he had lost consciousness before Koichi's gang had left the alley._

_ooo_

_Yuugi came around to find himself still lying in that deserted alleyway with snow falling lightly on his face. He was numb all over and the blood had dried up all over his jacket, face and hands. He would've wanted nothing more than to just fall back into the sweet comfort of unconsciousness, but he knew that he had to get up and walk to the game shop. He slowly stood up and, after fighting off a dizzy spell, continued his long walk home._

_It seemed to take forever to reach the game shop, but Yuugi made it. He wanted to cry out in relief, rush inside and fall onto his soft warm bed._

_Instead of opening the door and rushing away from the cold air that beat at his face mercilessly, he let himself fall against the door with a thud._

_Soon after, the door was opened to reveal what Yuugi assumed was his darker half. His vision blurred and the world seemed to tilt to the left. He was about to say something to Yami, but before he could get a word out, he felt his strength leave him and he passed out._

_oooEnd Dream Flashbackooo_

Yami sat next to his aibou wiping his forehead with a wet washcloth. He sighed as he noticed that Yuugi was no longer shivering. He had received a fever due to the hours he had spent lying on the cold ground.

Yami was mentally beating himself for not going out to look for Yuugi right after school. He hadn't even bothered calling any of Yuugi's friends to check if Yuugi had gone over to their houses.

Yami was ready to do two things as soon as Yuugi woke up. The first was to ask Yuugi who had done this to him and go beat them up (since he had lost his magic, he couldn't give them a one-way ticket to the Shadow Realm). The second was to go hang himself for not checking up on his light.

'Why does Yuugi always have to suffer?' Yami thought miserably as he rinsed the washcloth. 'He never did anything wrong and he was always kind to everyone. He was even kind to Kaiba when we duelled at Duellist Kingdom…' Yami reached over and gently stroked Yuugi's cheek. 'My sweet innocent aibou.'

Realising what he was doing, Yami pulled back as if he had received a shock and blushed. Why was he feeling like this? He had had these kinds of feelings towards his hikari for a long time now, but he had yet to tell Yuugi about them.

Yami had spent enough time in his and Yuugi's shared room alone, pondering the feelings he had. By now he knew that he loved his other half. There was no other way of explaining the stuttering that sometimes accompanied his normally calm and collected voice and the butterflies in his stomach whenever he was around his light.

Yami looked back at Yuugi and smiled softly.

"How do you do that, aibou? How do you make me go soft every time I'm around you?" He whispered quietly. "Why would anyone want to hit you? You're such a sweet and innocent person, who everyone likes and who's always happy and ready to face the world with a smile on your face. I don't understand why anyone would want to hurt you, my aibou."

Yami started at Yuugi's face as if trying to memorize every single detail of it—every curve and line of his angelic face. Oh how Yami wished that Yuugi would open his beautiful violet eyes and blink at him innocently mocking him for worrying so much; that he was fine and that no one had beat him up. Of course this wouldn't happen and Yami knew it.

Wait, did Yuugi just blink or was that just a trick of the light?

Yuugi blinked again and Yami responded immediately by moving to sit next to Yuugi's still form on the bed.

"Yuugi?" Yami questioned softly, not wanting to alarm his partner. "Yuugi, can you hear me? Open your eyes, please." 'Oh Ra, open those beautiful eyes of yours.'

Yuugi gave a slight moan and cracked his eyes open. He blinked a few times to clear his sight and when he could see something other than a blur, he looked around for the owner of the voice that was calling his name. Yuugi's large amethyst eyes finally landed on Yami's form, sitting on the bed staring at Yuugi with concerned eyes.

It took Yuugi a full minute before he understood where he was and what had happened. Upon realising that his secret was out he gave a groan of annoyance and pain.

"Aibou, daijabou?" Yami's rich voice flooded Yuugi's mind giving him a feeling of peace and comfort.

Yuugi didn't bother answering; he just nodded at Yami's question and tried to sit up. Yami pushed him down, but Yuugi was persistent. Finally Yami helped Yuugi sit up and get comfortable by probing the pillow behind his back.

Yami sighed and shook his head, "What am I talking about? Of course you're not ok! You were just—what happened?" Yami changed his mind mid-question, deciding to let Yuugi tell him exactly what had happened.

"Nothing…" Yuugi mumbled, looking down at his lap. Yami gave him a look that clearly said 'I know you're lying so spit out the truth.'

Yuugi sighed, "I don't want to talk about it." This sentence had helped Yuugi avoid his jii-chan's questions before he got friends.

Unfortunately for Yuugi, Yami didn't respect his privacy. "Seriously, aibou, what happened?" Once again Yuugi shook his head, signalling that he didn't want to talk about it. "Would it be easier if I just asked you a few questions?" Yami asked kindly, stroking Yuugi's hair and noticing the dried up blood in his silky hair. 'We have to wash that out as soon as this discussion is over.' Yami thought.

Yuugi nodded his head and it took Yami a while to figure out what he was nodding about. 'Right, the questions…'

"Did someone beat you up?" A nod. "Someone from school?" Another nod. "Who?" Silence.

Yami waited patiently for a minute before repeating the question.

"I," Yuugi started, but his voice was rough so he cleared his throat and started again. "I can't tell you who it was."

Why not, Yuugi?" Yami asked, though he already suspected what the answer was. "You can tell me that. Nothing will happen if you only tell me that and nothing else. He didn't tell you that you can't say _why_, right?"

Yuugi nodded, took a deep breath and told Yami why he took all the pain on himself. By the end of his small soliloquy, Yami was hugging Yuugi to himself.

"Don't you realise that the rest of us could maybe handle the bullies?" Yami asked gently.

"I didn't think... there are so many and they're strong…" Yuugi answered looking down at his lap again.

Yami cut Yuugi's babbling short by lifting his chin and staring into his eyes.

"Yuugi," he started, knowing that the wrong words would cause Yuugi to lose the little self- confidence he had. "The rest of us—your friends—don't want you to get hurt. If you had told us about this then we could've all helped. They wouldn't stand a chance against all of us, especially if we have Jou and Honda with us."

Yuugi gave Yami a small smile and leaned his head onto Yami's chest. "Gomen, Yami. I didn't realise—"

"Yuugi, its ok, just don't hide something like this from me again, ok?" Yami asked pulling away from Yuugi and staring at his face. "I couldn't bear to lose you; you mean so much to me and you have no idea how scared I was when you collapsed into my arms."

Yuugi looked down fast to hide the blush that had spread out on his bruised cheeks. He had actually passed out right into Yami's arms? He had actually lain in those strong, tanned, muscular arms of his secret love? Yuugi blushed even more at his thoughts, but thankfully Yami thought that the blush was caused by the fever his precious aibou was running.

'We really need to get that fever down somehow…' Yami thought, silently staring at his aibou, who's gaze was still fixated on his lap.

Yami looked over his light and suddenly he realised how to get his fever down. "You know what?" Yuugi looked up, finally recovering from his blush. "You should take a bath; that way you'll get the blood out of your hair and the fever will go down."

Yuugi nodded and started to get up, but Yami held him down. "I'll go get the bath ready; you should stay under the covers for that time." Yami's only response was a nod and with that he left to fill the tub.

During the time that the bath took to fill up, both teens were secretly thinking about the other. Yuugi was caught up in fantasies of his dark's strong arms and how they could carry him to the edge of the world. Yami, on the other hand, was wondering if Yuugi was really an angel; he was too pure and innocent to be an ordinary human being. Yuugi's sweet angelic face flashed through Yami's mind as he stopped the flow of water. Yami considered himself the luckiest person on Earth because he had been given the gift of seeing Yuugi every day.

"Aibou?" Yuugi looked away from the window he had been staring out of and into the crimson eyes of his beloved darker half. "The bath's ready."

Yuugi nodded his thanks and tried to get up, but he ended up falling back down. Yami immediately rushed to his hikari's aid and together they had Yuugi standing and in the bathroom.

"Can you manage on your own, now?" Yami asked, his voice laced with worry.

"I'll be fine, thanks Yami." Yuugi answered not wanting to be a burden.

"Are you sure?" Yuugi nodded. "Alright then, I'll be downstairs making you some soup, ok? Call me if you need me."

"Sure. Arigatou, Yami."

"Don't mention it, Little One." With one last gentle smile Yami closed the bathroom door and went to make soup for his love.

Yuugi sighed and took off his torn and battered clothes. 'I hate it when Yami has to take care of me. Of course it's nice to have him care, but I feel like I'm hindering him the whole time; like I'm just holding him back…'

Yuugi lowered himself into the warm waters and sighed contently, letting the warmth take his pain and thoughts away.

ooo

Yami gently knocked on the bathroom door, "Aibou, are you done yet?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in just a sec." Came the muffled reply from behind the door.

Yami smiled; his Yuugi's voice sounded stronger and more like it had before he got beat up. He was glad that Yuugi was already recovering.

The door opened and Yami blushed fiercely. Yuugi had just walked out wearing nothing, but a towel wrapped lightly around his waist. Yami quickly turned to go down the stairs to hide his blush from his hikari.

"Get into bed and I'll bring the soup up to bed."

Yuugi stopped and turned to look at Yami's back. "It's fine, I can come down and eat it in the kitchen."

Yami faced Yuugi with a smile and his former blush even stronger than before. "No, I'll bring the soup up; you have to stay under the covers and keep warm. It's really not a problem." With that Yami took off down the stairs.

Once in the kitchen, Yami grabbed the counter and took a deep breath. Why was he letting Yuugi affect him like this? Heck, why was Yuugi walking around the house in practically nothing? 'Not that I'd mind if he wasn't wearing anything…' Yami thought and immediately slapped himself on the forehead. 'Stupid thoughts! Stop thinking about Yuugi like that! He's your light and your supposed to protect him, not think about how unbelievably irresistible he is!'

"Gah!" Yami punched the counter in frustration. "Why am I thinking about him like this?" He took a few deep breaths. "How do you do it, Yuugi?" He whispered.

"How do I do what?"

Yami gasped and his eyes turned into saucers.

"A-Aibou, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in bed, resting."

Yuugi shrugged, "I felt like coming down here and maybe watching that one movie that's about to start. You said you wanted to see it and I thought that I could join you." By this time Yuugi sounded a bit unsure of himself and Yami quickly plastered a smile on his face.

"Of course you can join me, as long as you keep warm and eat the soup." Yuugi nodded enthusiastically, grabbed the bowl from the counter and headed from the living room.

"You coming?" Yami just smiled at his hikari and joined him in the living room where Yuugi was already devouring the soup at a fast pace.

"Hungry aibou?" Yami asked with a chuckle. Yuugi nodded mouth too full to speak.

The former pharaoh looked around the living room until his eyes located the blanket that was folded neatly on the back of another couch. He walked over and grabbed it, bringing it to the couch with Yuugi on it. He threw the blanket over his aibou's shoulders, careful not to spill the soup. Yuugi looked at his Yami with a confused look.

'He looks really cute when he's confused.' Yami mused and answered Yuugi's unspoken question. "You have to stay warm if you ever want to get better."

Yuugi just smiled and focused his attention back on his soup. Yami had a goofy smile on his face as he watched his adorable aibou practically inhaling the soup. He turned his attention to the TV screen and saw that the movie was about to start.

During the Columbia/Tri-Star commercial Yami heard Yuugi's spoon scrape the bottom of the bowl and he turned to his aibou.

"You want more soup, aibou?" Yami asked getting up already.

Yuugi looked at Yami and gave him a bright smile, "Yes, please!" He handed his dark the bowl and Yami gave a short laugh.

Yami came back after a minute and handed the still starving Yuugi the bowl of warm soup.

"Didn't you eat at school, or are you just really hungry?" Yami joked as Yuugi dug in the second he got the bowl into his hands. The former pharaoh realised that he had said something wrong the minute Yuugi stopped eating and his face fell. "Aibou, daijabou-ka? Did I say something wrong?"

Yuugi just shook his head and slowly started eating again. "It's just that…when they…"

Yami saw where this was headed and decided to help out his small love. "Did they hurt your stomach?" Yami asked quietly.

"Hai, they kicked my stomach and it made me throw up." Yuugi had once again stopped eating and was just staring at his bowl as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world.

Yami gently stroked his hair, noticing that Yuugi had washed the blood out. "Just eat aibou, they won't hurt you again, I promise."

Yami watched has his look-a-like continued eating the soup, but this time it was at a much slower pace. The two sat in silence for a while, neither really paying attention to the screen.

It was the smaller of the two multi-colour haired boys that broke the silence. "Mou hitori," Yami snapped out of his thoughts at the name; Yuugi hadn't used it much since he got his own body; he only used it when he had something important to say or ask.

"Hai."

"What was it that you were asking about in the kitchen? About how do I do what?"

Yami took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He had been hoping that Yuugi would've forgotten that, but as fate would have it, he hadn't.

"Well, that was…um…"

"Onegai, mou hitori no boku, tell me." Yuugi gave Yami his cutest puppy dog eyes and Yami knew he was beat.

"The thing is…Yuugi," Yami stopped not knowing how to voice out his deepest and most secret feelings. "Yuugi I... I was wondering how you…"

"How I what?" Yuugi placed his soup bowl on the table beside the sofa and gave Yami his full attention.

"How you make me…" Now Yuugi was really interested, but he told himself not to get his hopes too high; it would only cause him to fall harder and he didn't think that he could take that fall and live to tell tale of it.

Yami took one last breath and looked Yuugi right in the eye. He saw surprise, confusion, curiosity and hope in those beautiful amethyst eyes of his secret koi.

"Yuugi, aibou, I lo-love you." Yami looked down fast, not wanting to see Yuugi's reaction.

'Why did I have to go say that? Why couldn't I think of some stupid lame excuse? Why did I have to tell him the truth? Any other crappy little lie would've been just fine, but _noo_ I had to go and tell him the bloody _truth_!'

"A-are—really?" Yami looked up, shocked; Yuugi didn't hate him?

"Hai, really. I have for a long time, but I didn't say anything because I was afraid that it might ruin out friendship…"

Yuugi looked deep into his dark's crimson eyes. "I think that it did ruin our friendship," Yuugi smile lovingly at Yami. "Now we can be more than friends."

Yami was shocked to say the least. Did Yuugi actually suggest that they become more than friends? Did his beloved aibou actually love him back?

Yami had been silent for a long time and Yuugi suddenly realised that those three words weren't meant for him; Yami had accidentally said them and now he knew that Yuugi liked him and was thinking of a way to let him down easily. Even the thought of Yami rejecting him made Yuugi cry, so now that it had actually happened he began to sob.

The ex-pharaoh was shocked to hear his aibou's sobs. He forced himself out of his thoughts so that he could comfort Yuugi.

"Aibou, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he put a comforting arm around his koi's shoulders and was surprised to have Yuugi shrug it off.

Yuugi said something, but it was muffled by his hands.

"What did you say; I couldn't hear you…"

Yuugi took his tear-stained face out of his hands and looked at Yami. "I said that you can leave if you want to. You're probably disgusted by me anyway."

"Why would you say that, koi?" Yami asked baffled.

"It's ok, Yami, you don't have to pretend."

"What are you talking about?" Now Yami was really confused. Why was his hikari acting like this? Had he done something wrong?

"I know that you meant to say that to someone else… I-I understand."

'Aha, so that's what it's about…' Yami thought, but this time he wouldn't make the mistake of thinking about it for too long. "Aibou, those words were meant for you. I don't love anyone, but you. Why would you ever think that I could or would love someone else?"

Yuugi was silent for a while, just staring at his dark half. "Y-you really—"

"Love you." Yami gently wiped the tears from his aibou's angelic face, wanting to rid Yuugi of all his pain.

Suddenly Yuugi flew into Yami's arms and had him in a fierce hug. "Aishiteru, Yami." He whispered and Yami hugged him back even tighter.

Yuugi pulled back only to have Yami lean in once again and gently brush their lips together, asking if this was what Yuugi really wanted. Yuugi leaned in more and Yami took that as a good sign and kissed Yuugi lightly.

The smaller of the two felt like he was in heaven; his eyes closed on impulse and he leaned into Yami more. He felt his dark's hands at his waist, moving up and down slightly. Yuugi felt Yami's tongue at his bottom lip and happily granted it access into his mouth.

Yami's hands tightened and moved to caress Yuugi's back, while his tongue invited Yuugi's to battle for dominance. Yuugi gladly forfeited the battle and let Yami dominate the kiss.

The small light's hands moved into Yami's thick hair on their own free will. He pulled Yami closer wanting to deepen the kiss even further. Yami, sensing his aibou's want, moved in as close as possible and caressed Yuugi's mouth and back.

Yuugi was ready to pass out from pure pleasure as he felt Yami's hands slide under his shirt and make patterns on his bare back.

All too soon the two had to part for air.

Yuugi's face was flushed from the kiss and lack of oxygen, but it turned a deeper shade of red when he realised what had happened.

Yami was also red as an after effect of the kiss and smiled at his aibou's shyness. He lifted one of his hands and ran it through Yuugi's silky hair, coming down to rest at Yuugi's perfect cheek.

Yuugi leaned into the touch and closed his eyes again.

"Aishiteru, my precious aibou."

Before Yuugi could reply he was pulled into another passionate kiss by his lover.

The movie played in the background, totally forgotten.

oooooooSomeone to Love Meooooooo


End file.
